


the box

by preciouspeterbparker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied / Referenced Depression, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Young Tony Stark, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouspeterbparker/pseuds/preciouspeterbparker
Summary: “What’s taking so long? I thought you were just grabbing some sweatpants?” Peter walks into the bedroom and stops short at the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the bed with a medium-sized box placed next to him. The box itself is non-descript, simple cardboard with a generic logo on one side. Nothing special, nothing alarming. It’s what’s inside that makes Peter’s stomach fall out of his ass. His mouth goes dry and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. This was not supposed to happen.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	the box

**Author's Note:**

> i reached 100 tumblr followers on saturday!
> 
> in thanks, i'm posting this little ficlet i wrote today inspired by my own coping mechanisms lol :)  
> \- bloo

“What’s taking so long? I thought you were just grabbing some sweatpants?” Peter walks into the bedroom and stops short at the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the bed with a medium-sized box placed next to him. The box itself is non-descript, simple cardboard with a generic logo on one side. Nothing special, nothing alarming. It’s what’s inside that makes Peter’s stomach fall out of his ass. His mouth goes dry and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. This was not supposed to happen. 

“Tony… I…” Though his brain is going a mile-a-minute, the words are coming out like molasses. The omega is sure his scent has gone rancid, the scent of stress and anxiety permeating through the room. “H-how did you… Where did y- Where did you find that?” Peter knows the answer, of course. The box lives in the back corner of his closet, hidden behind a rack of sweatshirts and sweaters. He had been so careful to never open the box in Tony’s presence, so sure that his alpha would never find it. He never intended for Tony to even _know_ about it. He never intended for _anyone_ to know about it.

Peter knows that it’s...weird. He knew the first time he brought home a little board book from the bookstore and felt the urge to hide it away under his bed where it wouldn’t be seen by anyone other than him. He really had no business buying any of the items in the box. The matching mommy & me sweatsuits, the small brightly colored hooded towel. The milestone blocks, the bear & blanket set… 

He’s a 22 year old unmated omega, Peter shouldn’t be buying baby items. He and Tony haven’t even been dating a year. What’s even worse, he bought some of the stuff before they even got together, when he was still single. 

The thing is… Peter has never wanted anything as badly as he wants to be a mother. He daydreams about the way his belly will swell with life, about the pitter patter of soft feet and bright peals of laughter. He pictures babies with his nose and smile, tiny fingers and toes, humming lullabies as he holds them in his arms. 

Tony’s hand clenches the soft fabric of a sunshine-yellow blanket in his fist, index finger rubbing back and forth against the material. “What- What is all this, Peter? Do you have something to… To, um, tell me?” His dark chocolate eyes are wide as they flicker down to glance pointedly at the younger’s belly. “Are you…?” Tony’s voice trails off, and he looks back up at Peter and he- Fuck, Tony looks _scared_ or something and that’s exactly what Peter was afraid of. He’s scared Tony off, the one guy who’s taken the rest of Peter’s idiosyncrasies in stride. 

The deer in the headlights expression on Peter’s face crumples and he wraps his arms around himself. He presses his mouth into a thin line in an attempt to keep inside the whines of distress that are attempting to escape him. His cheeks go a ruddy pink. Refusing to make eye contact with the alpha who is still staring at him imploringly, Peter softly shakes his head in response to the question. He wishes he was pregnant, that would make this a lot less embarrassing to explain. Breathing through his nose, the brunette can smell how Tony’s apprehension has morphed into concern and that just makes it worse. His alpha is so sweet, so good to him. He’d make such a good father, Peter already knows it and he wants it so badly. He’s always wanted to have a family, but a family with the smart, generous, kind-hearted man in front of him would be the epitome of Peter’s dreams. “I’m not pregnant,” the omega whispers, cutting his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Of course he’s not, he thinks, fingers moving reflexively to grab at the implant under the skin on the inside of his upper arm. 

“Then why-,” Tony starts, reaching into the box and gently pulling out a small white 0-3 months onesie with yellow bees scattered on the fabric, “do you have all of this?” He glances back up at Peter and his eyes immediately soften at the tears and wobbly lips that he sees. “Pete, c’mere baby, what’s wrong?” He places the blanket and the onesie back in the cardboard and stands, taking a few steps before pulling the shorter man into his arms. “Shhh,” he soothes when he hears Peter sniffling by his ear. “It’s okay, ‘mega.”

Peter whines, pressing his nose up against Tony’s gland at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I know it’s...I know it’s weird.” He takes a shuddering breath. “I know it’s too early to even think about kids, much less talk about them. Or fucking...fucking start _buying_ things,” he cries, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Fingers begin to comb through his hair soothingly and he whimpers a bit in surprise when he feels Tony’s chest rumble gently against his own before it begins to have the intended effect. His heart rate begins to slow, his scent starts to mellow out. “I’m not upset, Peter,” Tony says softly. “I just want to understand. Help me understand.” He cranes his head back a little to press a kiss to Peter’s auburn curls. 

The omega takes another shaky breath. “I just- I’ve always wanted a baby so bad,” he whispers into Tony’s neck. Peter opens and closes his left hand repeatedly and Tony sees the silent request for what it is, reaching to take it in his own larger hand. Their fingers intertwine. “You know that I struggle with, um, with depression.” He feels the way Tony’s chin moves as he nods. “I’ve been alone for so long, up until now and I… I just… It helps- To have a reminder that it’s all worth it. To see the light at the end of the tunnel, the reason I work so hard to get better, to be better. To remind myself that I can have that one day, that one day it won’t be just a dream,” Peter finishes with a wet gasp. 

“Hey, look at me. Look at me, ‘mega,” Tony says, and Peter can’t help but obey. He pulls away, taking a small step backwards so he can meet the alpha’s gaze. “You’re going to make an _amazing_ mother.” His voice is soft yet passionate, like he has no doubt in the world that what he’s saying is true. “You are beautiful, and wonderful and so loving. Your heart's too big for your body so you’re always giving pieces of it to those you care about. Our babies will be lucky to have such a great mama,” he says, soulful eyes looking directly into his omega’s. “One who cares about them so much that he’s been planning for them long before they were ever born.”

Peter’s breath catches in his throat at the use of the pronoun. Did he hear that right? “Our babies,” he smiles shakily, hands coming up to cup Tony’s face. “O-our babies? You want- You want to have babies with me?” 

A bashful grin takes over Tony’s face. He bites his lip, pausing for a moment before the words leave his lips, ones that they haven’t said before. “Of course I do. I love you.” 

Peter chokes again at the soft confession, smile widening as more tears build up in his eyes. “I love you too, I do. I know it hasn’t been that long but I love you so much, Tony.” 

The alpha leans down and captures the younger man’s lips with his own. “I love you,” he whispers again when he pulls away. Leaning over a bit, he reaches back into the box and pulls the blanket out again and holds it in his hands. “And whenever...whenever we’re ready, once we’ve figured out what we’re doing and where we want to live… Once we’re mated?” He stops to press his forehead to Peter’s, both going a bit cross eyed as they gaze at one another. “I’m gonna make you a mama and you won’t have to dream about it any more.” 

Little did Tony know that he was already Peter’s dream come true.


End file.
